


都灵的巧克力特别甜

by AOBlaz



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 庆祝翻盘写来爽的





	都灵的巧克力特别甜

想要不爱上迪巴拉是件很难做到的事。  
布冯第一次见到他的时候是在孔蒂纳萨，七月阳光明媚，他的眼睛闪闪发光，笑起来的时候连空气都甜成融化的糖浆流淌开去。22岁的年轻人过来和他握手，守门员握住他的指尖摇了摇，告诉迪巴拉他想请他吃都灵的巧克力糖。  
他可能真的把迪巴拉当成了小孩子，阿根廷男孩比他小了15岁，那张稚气未脱的娃娃脸看起来甚至还没成年。他跟在布冯身后，喊他队长，缠着他做射门练习，连着进了几个球之后他就会开心得像只飞来飞去的小鸟，俯冲滑翔最后趴到布冯身边的草皮上。你得夸我，阿根廷人孩子气地要求，布冯就伸出手去弄乱他的头发。  
守门员从不吝于对迪巴拉的夸奖，从他的射门进球到他漂亮的眼睛和嘴唇。意大利人天生就像嘴唇涂了蜜，更何况他打心底里喜欢这个男孩，甚至是有些超出界线的过分偏爱了。尽管他们都知道更衣室里的那根红线——在这个充满了荷尔蒙和肾上腺素的地方，有些事情是没办法摆在桌面上说的。他看着男孩盯着他的目光每一天都变得更为热烈，他们碰触指尖和手臂，分享拥抱和印在脸颊与脖子上的吻，迪巴拉在更衣室里拽着他自拍，故意在镜头前面显得和其他人更多一点的亲密，尽管只有一点，不过那代表的就是很多。  
布冯确实带着迪巴拉去吃巧克力了——那是天气还没有冷下来的时候，他们踢了一场早场的比赛，结束的时候离晚饭还有不少时间。他在更衣室里问迪巴拉有没有吃过卡里尼亚诺广场上的巧克力冰淇淋，那是他喜欢的店，尽管比起巧克力来说他可能更喜欢红酒。  
“没有，”迪巴拉眨了眨眼睛，“我还没怎么逛过都灵呢。”  
这倒是实话，他们训练，比赛，商业活动，还要打FIFA，忙完以后再爬到床上给妈妈打个skype，然后睡觉。况且迪巴拉自己说还是找个导游比较有意思，于是布冯就自告奋勇地开车带他上街了。  
他们坐在凉棚下面吃冰淇淋，看着太阳一点点沉在高楼后面。“你得小心别让Boss看见。”布冯悄悄说，迪巴拉差点把嘴里的巧克力喷出来，“那我们为什么不回家吃！”他说，守门员看着他笑得不行，“冰淇淋带回去就要化了，”他说，“但是我们可以回去吃巧克力蛋糕。”  
迪巴拉打包了两份蛋糕回去，他心情很好，坐在副驾驶上的时候一直在哼歌，并且自然地邀请布冯去他的新公寓看看。单身男孩的公寓装饰简单而温暖，并且好在还不算太乱，布冯把自己丢进柔软的布艺沙发，迪巴拉自然地凑过来在他旁边坐好。  
“你喜欢吗？”男孩问。  
“什么？”布冯挑起眉毛，他看着男孩的视线四处游移。  
“呃，冰淇淋，蛋糕，我的公寓，今天的比赛……？”迪巴拉犹豫着说了一堆风马牛不相及的东西，他的手指扣在一起端正地放在腿上。  
“好吧，冰淇淋和蛋糕是我吃了十几年的，公寓很好，今天的比赛很精彩，还有吗？”他故意反问，身体前倾和男孩凑近了些，迪巴拉抬起头和他视线相接，他张口结舌，舌尖下意识地舔湿嘴唇，布冯能看出来他的嘴唇柔软圆润适合接吻，但是他的舌头又因为紧张而过分僵硬，他靠得更近，男孩几乎要反射性地闭上眼睛，却又鼓起勇气没有退缩。  
“我表现得怎么样？”他说，眼睛在看向布冯的时候闪着光，浅色的虹膜大的过分。  
“你应该去问教练，”布冯耸耸肩，他捕捉到男孩眼睛里的一点失望，于是他用手指尖碰了碰他的膝盖，“但是我觉得你表现得不错，值得奖励。”  
迪巴拉笑起来，“巧克力冰淇淋？”他问，而布冯倾身向前吻了他。  
男孩几乎立刻着火一样热，他的手捧住迪巴拉的脸颊，阿根廷人就抓住了他的手腕，紧张地沿着他的胳膊一路抚摸一直到男人的腰和后背。男人用舌头吻他，几乎要伸到他的喉咙里去，再舔他的牙床和上颚让男孩僵着身子发抖。他们或许应该去床上，但沙发上或者地毯上都是好选择，而他可以用奶油涂在男孩巧克力色的皮肤上，尝尝他是不是也像蛋糕一样甜蜜。  
“这就是奖励？”迪巴拉有些气喘吁吁的，他们分开，而布冯开始慢条斯理地把他牛仔裤的拉链往下拉，“你不喜欢？”他眯起眼睛懒洋洋地说，男孩撅起嘴，拍开布冯的手自己把T恤从头上扯下来丢了出去。  
“我只是觉得我应该多争取一点。”  
于是这一次变成了男孩是主动的一方。他屈起腿爬上沙发，整个人向着布冯靠过去，男人张开手臂搂住他的腰让男孩滚烫的嘴唇贴到他脸颊和脖子上。他抚摸着迪巴拉的后背，手指沿着他的脊骨一路向下直到松松垮垮的裤腰里，隔着内裤抓住男孩的屁股。阿根廷人像只幼兽一样发出愉快的鼻音，推着布冯让他斜着身子倒在沙发软垫上，自己顺势压上去索要更多的亲吻。  
布冯当然乐意给予他的男孩这些，他含着迪巴拉的嘴唇温柔地吮，然后抬起一只手扣住他的后脑勺吻得更深。男孩的裤子已经掉到了大腿根下面，他穿着白色的纯棉内裤，在亲吻的时候已经有了些许勃起的形状。意大利人摸索着，隔着布料把男孩的阴茎捉进手里揉捏，迪巴拉尖锐地抽了几口气，抬起头从对方的唇边逃开，把脸埋到了布冯脖子里。  
“怎么样？”男人偏过头吻他的耳朵，迪巴拉轻声一下一下喘，手拽住布冯的衬衫领子，“还……还行……呜……”他呜咽着，身体发着抖，但他肯定很舒服因为布冯能隔着内裤摸到黏滑的体液。他把迪巴拉的内裤拉下来，直接用手爱抚着男孩的性器，听着迪巴拉的呜咽渐渐变成带着哭腔的呻吟。男孩没想压着自己的声音，甚至抬起脸来靠在布冯耳边让那些撩拨人心的呻吟声一点不落地全钻进男人的耳朵。  
“你是不是没有被除了自己以外的人碰过？”布冯笑着咬迪巴拉的耳朵，男孩一拳捶在他胸口上却没有反驳。他的大腿随着套弄的动作夹紧了，更多的前液溢出来打湿意大利人的手掌，让抚慰的动作带上了更多情色的水声。  
阿根廷人没能再坚持多久，“我快射了，”男孩咬着男人的耳垂说，他情不自禁地挺动着腰在布冯粗糙的掌心里来回抽送，“Gigi……让我，给我——”  
回答他的是拍在裸露臀瓣上响亮的一巴掌，男人过于残忍地在他高潮前放开了他。迪巴拉觉得一阵眩晕，而布冯趁着他迷惑的时候搂着他的腰翻了个身，把他的脸按进了沙发软垫里。  
“不想试试更好的吗？”他俯下身去贴着颇为不满的男孩，一边吻着他的肩膀，又在迪巴拉不满地想要自己触碰自己时抓住了他的手腕扭到背后，“耐心点，小家伙，我们可以慢慢来。”  
他终于有时间欣赏男孩介于白巧克力和牛奶巧克力之间的光滑皮肤了，男人依然捉着男孩的手腕，用舌头沿着男孩的背脊一路舔下来，又在腰窝里吮出吻痕。迪巴拉扭动着身体挣扎，呜咽着用破碎的词句恳求男人给他一个痛快。布冯伸手扶住男孩的腰，隔着裤子用他已经硬得发疼的阴茎顶着男孩的臀缝。他克制着自己的侵略欲望，而只是解放了自己的阴茎，用湿漉漉的尖端在迪巴拉的腰上蹭了蹭，而只是这样的温度就让男孩瑟缩起来。  
“求你了……”他的声音埋在亚麻的沙发靠垫里，大腿因为得不到纾解的欲望而痉挛着。布冯把阴茎插到男孩的腿间，男孩便反射性地夹紧了腿，挺动着腰让自己的性器贴着男人的磨蹭，软下声音叫他的名字。“Gigi，Gigi，我想要你……”  
布冯不知道男孩从哪里学的这种句子，他又给了迪巴拉的屁股一巴掌，打得男孩发出一声泣音，两条腿却夹得更紧了。“我们还没吃蛋糕呢，”他俯下身去吻迪巴拉的后颈，然后拿过茶几上的纸盒子打开，用手指沾着褐色的奶油涂在他的后背和尾骨上，“我保证你会喜欢它。”  
男人把沾了奶油的滑腻手指送进迪巴拉身体的时候男孩绷直了身子抽泣起来，他说不出痛，却也不能称之愉快，被塞满的饱胀感过于陌生，更不要提他的性器还硬邦邦地戳着，而布冯的手指在他的身体里缓慢摸索，一边摆动着腰操着他夹紧的腿间。过于遥远的快感让男孩只能把屁股翘得更高，男人还在试图给他快乐，而当他身体里隐秘的那一处终于被找到的时候男孩哭得更大声了，他呻吟着叫布冯的名字，而意大利人把他从靠垫里拉出来接吻，一边用手指更用力更快地操他，直到迪巴拉终于忍不住呜咽着射在了沙发上。  
高潮让他感到一阵几乎失去意识的眩晕，迪巴拉脱力地重新趴回去，布冯俯下身舔舐着他后背上的巧克力奶油，“我会觉得你比巧克力蛋糕还甜。”男人笑着说，迪巴拉扭过头去瞪了他一眼，而他也无法忽略还夹在两腿中间炽热的阴茎。他稍微用了点力气夹住布冯，男人的表情变了变，而男孩露出了恶作剧得逞的笑容，努力撑起身体用胳膊搂住了布冯的脖子。  
“你是不是还有什么事没做完？”  
他确实还在想多争取一点。

 

END


End file.
